Fairy Fencer Fox Girl
by Ayfxa The CopyCat EmoTion
Summary: This is the story of a Fencer and his Fairy on a quest to save the Goddess, but what happens when a mysterious fox traveller girl enters the dimension? Find it out here...
1. Chapter 1:Beginning

**This is based on the beginning of the game so enjoy it while I'm doing my best to improve.**

 **And I don't own Fairy Fencer F,Idea Factory, Compile Heart and the others developers does.**

* * *

A long time ago there was a conflict between a goddess and an evil god. The two deities didn't fight directly, but created a large number of special weapons for others to use. Eventually, these powers sealed each other and the power vanished from the world. Fast forward to modern times where these leftover weapons are called "Furies" and warriors that wield them are "Fencers." Fury weapons are said to be incredibly powerful, so Fencers constantly scramble to acquire them.

* * *

On a prison where a young 20 year old man with light skin, short brown hair, and deep blue eyes. His attire consists of a white shirt covered over by a black jacket with white lining and red stripes going on both sleeves. He wears slightly baggy red pants with several pockets on both pant leg along with matching boots with the base color of black but are red on the bottom.

He was now sleeping like a log on the floor until...

"Wake up,Fang. " a faint voice can be heard.

He is still sleeping...

"Fang... Wake up. " the faint voice seems to be getting louder.

"Hey,Fang! Wake up! Come on, wake up already! " the voice shouted...?

The young boy then opened his eyes to see a fair-pale skinned 17 year old girl with bright pink eyes and light pink hair worn in big pigtails. Holding them are black four-tail bows with two stripes of red on each tail and three big gold spheres in the center of both. She has very light, orange-pink gradient wings.

She wears a short red dress with accents of pale gold, white, and black. It is very frilly and has big puffy sleeves that match. Attached from the chest and going past the shoulder are black straps to match the frilly collar worn on her neck. In the center of it is a magenta cross lined in black. She wears red and black shoes with gold on the heel and a single, big gold orb a the tongue, along with tall white socks.

"It's me, Eryn. I'm here to rescue you. You need to run. " Eryn said as the steel cage door began to open.

Fang puts a hand on the back if his neck," Huh? Who's gotta run? " he said in a bored tone.

"You, obviously! Duh! " Eryn replied, with a slight anger in her voice.

"You're so pathetic. I can't believe you tried to skip on paying for bread. Now rise and shine! We need to run! "

"...Run? Why? " Fang asked, obviously didn't know what is going on.

"You have a duty as a Fencer, remember? " she replied.

"Hurry up and get out of here so you collect the Furies with me! " she said, bending her body a little bit while saying it at his face.

"...Nah. You can leave, but I kinda like this place. I'm thinking about spending the rest of my life here. " he said,putting his hands to his side.

"...Huh? Don't you know where you are? You're in prison! The clink! The slammer! The crowbar hotel! " Eryn was annoyed by Fang's behaviour.

"I know exactly where I am:Heaven. Seriously this place rocks. I get free food and as much sleep as I want. " he put his right hand on the back of his neck.

"In fact, I wanna retire here! "

"You...idiot! Stealing food in this town is a serious crime! You'll will be punished with a hundred sharp slaps on your wrist. " she took a breathe before continues.

"Your hands will get so swollen that you won't be able to move them anymore. " she said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"That's fine. Just means I'll have an excuse not to wash my face. " he said,calmly.

Eryn had a sweat drop on her head," I'm awestruck by your stupidity. How are you supposed to eat if you can't move your hands? "

Fang quickly changed his mind, " Good point. Let's get outta here. " he said as he runs to the exit with Eryn.

Without noticing one of the prisoner were watching the both of them escaping the prison.

" Oh I wish I had that type of guy... " the prisoner, which to be found as a...girl?

" The face and the attire,ohhh that's so my type~ " she mumbled to herself again , behind her is a giant yellow fox tail,she has long eyelashes and seductive indigo eyes,her face and body is covered with some of her long hair that was yellow as well,she has a choker on a neck with a bell attached to it.

She was wearing a pink coat with a white shirt in it,she has purple gauntlets on each arms and wears a blue ocean patterned short skirt,she also wearing white stocking that almost reached to her skirt.

"Then again... " she said, her voice from seductive to cute.

"I'm a traveller,and a traveller never sits down and does nothing! " she said as a swordgun-like weapon appeared on her hands,she stood up,holding the above her head.

"And I still need to return to " _his_ "side! " she said as she slashed the prison bars, and heads to the direction that Fang and Eryn goes.

A few minutes later...

Fang starts to stop for a while, " I'm tired. You're gonna have to carry me the rest of the way. "

Eryn stops beside Fang, " Huh? What are you talking about? You haven't evsn walked ten steps yet! "

"Prison life has made me soft and weak. Now stop complaining and just carry me already. " he said,lending his hand to Eryn.

"Quit messing around! You've only been locked up for three days! " she shouted at him,showing that she was very annoyed.

"Stop talking back to me all the time, you stuck-up fairy. I'm the master here. " ooh sick burn...

(A/N:Sometimes the author wants some own thing as well.)

"You should be thankful that I'm even trusting a fairy with my amazing body. " he said, proclaimed himself.

"Just so we're clear, I'm *not* your slave. Got it? "

"Fencers and fairies are equal. Remember that. " she said, seriously.

Her voice lowers down,"Now be quiet. I put the guards to sleep with my magic. Let's hurry up and get out of here before they wake up. "

"Tch. I guess I've got no choice. " his voice lowers down as well.

Eryn sighed, " Why did I get stuck with someone like them as my partner? " she thought as a flashback was shown.

* * *

3 days ago...

 _The scene shows a village as Fang was among of the people who were walking around._

 _"Man. I'm starving. I wish someone could someone could me some bread. " he said as his stomach growls._

 _Then someone approaches Fang, "How's it going? You're not around these parts, are you? " a townsperson said._

 _"Heh. It's that obvious huh? Hey what's with the deal with that sword ?" Fang asked,pointing to a sword stabbed on the ground._

 _"Oh, that? That's a Fury, one of those fairy weapon. That sword's been stuck there since before this town was built, " he answered and then continues._

 _"Occasionally some foolhardy guy will swagger up to that sword to try to pull it out, but so far no one managed to do. " he finished._

 _"Gotcha. Does something cool happen if you pull it out? " Fang asked again._

 _"Who knows? Every kid knows the legend,though. If you wield a Fury,any wish you desire will be granted. " he answered back,smiling._

 _"Tell you what,if you're feeling confident,why don't you try pulling out that sword? " he said, pointing to the sword then moved ahead._

 _Fang has sparkles around him, " I see. If it granted any wish, then I could wish for as much food as I want. " he was very confident on it._

 _He then headed to the sword,smiling , as he puts one hand on the hilt and pulled it out easily,the suddenly the sword glows a bright light as a girl appears on mid-air._

 _"Nice to meet you. My name's Eryn. I'm a fairy! " Eryn said in a cute voice as she landed safely on the ground._

 _"...Gimme some food. " Fang demanded, rudely._

 _She ignores him, " I am the life that resides the fury you hold in your hand. "_

 _"What's your name? "she asked, still with the cute voice._

 _"...I'm Fang. Gimme some food. " he demanded...again._

 _"Nice to meet you Fang. That sword belongs to you now, and with it, my powers is yours as well. "_

 _"From this day forward, you are now a Fencer. You're going to help me collect the Furies. "_

 _"Hey, wait a minute! I shut my mouth and let you give your little spiel, but this is where I draw the line! " Fang said in an unmannered tone._

 _"A Fencer? No one decides my fate except me. Now, hurry up and make the food! " he said in an arguing tone._

 _"Fencers are sword specialists who fight to collect the Furies. " she said,ignoring Fang._

 _"That sword in your hand is just one Fury out of a hundred! " she continued._

 _"If you gather all the Furies and revive the goddess who has been sealed away with the Vile God,your wish shall be granted. " she finished._

 _Fang veins were throbbing, " What the hell? That's not what I was told. You're a fraud. A big, fat, fairy fraud! " he said, pointing dramatically at Eryn._

 _"I thought I just had to yank out this damn sword! " he continued, showing his anger of being tricked._

 _"Not at all, that's just the beginning. " Eryn said,still with his cute and a little bit determined voice._

 _"Now come young Fencer! Let's begin our wondrous adventure together! " she said,her fist in the air as Fang didn't move an inch._

 _"... No. " he said, in a disagree tone._

 _"Huh? Wha-What was that? " she asked, trying to confirm what she just heard._

 _"I said, 'no.' I don't wanna be a Fencer. That sounds like a pain in the ass. " he said, in an honest tone._

 _"Just thinking about collecting 100 weapons... " he yawned, " Makes me sleepy. "_

 _"...H-Heeeey! You're the one who broke the seal and woke me up! " Eryn said._

 _"That makes you a Fencer! You've already formed an unbreakable bond with me, so don't say hurtful things! " she intrigued._

 _"An unbreakable bond? Tch, I'll break any bonds I want. " he said,calmly._

 _He raised his hand,"Later. " he then waves at Eryn._

 _"Wait a second! The one who pulled out this sword is destined to revive the Goddess with me! " she shouted._

 _"Cool story, but I don't take orders from anyone. I'm the one who decides my fate. " he said,cooly as he walks away._

 _She then starts to tears up a little, "You're so mean! This is my first time, you know... Take some responsibility! " she said holding her tears._

 _"Fine! Just walk away, you heartless scoundrel! You're the worst! " she said as she head to another direction, when she turns back Fang was nowhere to be seen,she then decides to turn back._

 _(FLASHBACK ENDED)_

* * *

Fang and Eryn are almost at the entrance as the fox girl was hiding,doing some ninja stuff behind them.

"...So you thought you'll get away with stealing some bread just because you pulled out that sword? Just how naive are you? " she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Fang was sweat dropping behind his head, "I didn't 'steal' it. I just thought that it was a free sample. I should've just pawned this sword with some cash instead. "

Eryn was surprised, " Y-You're awful... " she said, scared at his words.

They then exited the prison as the fox girl hits the wall since there is no door right there.

* * *

The scene shows Fang and Eryn at a forest.

"Oh no, it's the guards! They found you! " she said, a little bit panicked.

Meanwhile Fang was sparkling,"All right, fairy. There's only one option. As your master, I ordered you to sacrifice yourself to save me. "

Eryn fumes, " How many times do I have to tell you!? I'm your partner. We're in this together. Now c'mon, fight! " Eryn raised her fist to the air.

"Use me, Fang! Use the power of a Fury! "

"Fairy Link! " she blinks before turning into a ball of light, then it enters the sword that Fang was holding.

"Ugh, I dunno what the hell is going on, but I guess I had no choice. " Fang mumbled to himself as he readies in a battle stance.

Two guards stood in front of him.

" _Ready, Fang? Just use me and you'll defeat these guys in no time! "_ Eryn voice cried out.

"You're just a damn sword! These guys still outnumber me! " Fang scowled while looking at the blade.

" _I'm not a regular sword, you know! You can do powerful attack combos and dominate your opponents! "_

"That's it!? Seriously? That's nothing special! " he scowled again.

" _Hmhmhm... I'm a fairy, remember? That means you can use me to cast magic. "_ she said calmly.

"What!? Magic!? You should've said so before! " he said, goes back into a battle stance.

He chanted, " Monkfish, foie gras, roasted meat! That's the stuff I wanna eat! C'mooooooon, food! " nothing happened, "...Hey, I think your magic's busted. "

" _What are you doing!? It's not that kind of magic! It's attack magic, got it!? Use that! "_ she scowled back.

"Arghhhh! That's not useful at all... " he said, a little disappointed.

" _What are you talking about!? Times like this are when it's *most* useful! Now let's go! "_

Fang readied his sword and headed towards them and does Shooting Slash at them, concluding the battle.

"I didn't realize I was so strong. Well, I guess it's not surprising. I am pretty awesome. " Fang proclaimed.

Eryn appeared beside him, "That's right. You've had a potential as a Fencer all along. " she said, a little proud.

"I hope we get along, Fang. " she smiled while looking at him, " Now, let's collect the rest of the Furies and revive the Goddess! " she shouted.

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me what to do next. " he said, rudely, " Like I already said, I'm not interested in doing anything that sounds like a hassle. "

"What does that mean? " she asked, " Did you forgot how I saved you earlier? Don't you have a conscience? " she asked, again, thinking that he has no brain.

" 'Conscience' Never heard of it. Later. " he said, walking away.

"Wait! I... I don't have any memories! " she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

He came back, " Huh? Your memories are gone? " he asked, unsure of what he just heard.

"... Yeah. I know that I have to revive the Goddess, but I don't remember how I'm supposed to do that. " she said, telling the truth, " So... "

"So.. what? " he asked,as a romantic song can be heard.

"Where did that sound comes from? " the fox girl said, hiding inside the bushes.

Eryn was quiet for a while, and then she suddenly blushed and turns around, " Never mind. Just go already! Leave me alone! " she said, " I must seem really annoying to you, huh? Well, this annoying little fairy won't be bothering you anymore. " her voice sounded like on the verge of crying.

Fang didn't even moved an inch.

"What? Just hurry up and go already. " she said , " After you abandon me, my body and soul will wither away until I'm just a ragged cloth, waiting to die in some lonely back alley. " her voice makes the tension rises, " And I won't remember anything about myself... " she said, making Fang felt more guilty.

She sniffles," I'm so pitiful... "

Fang has a loading above his head and then it suddenly disappeared, " Well... you did saved me, so I guess I have no choice. " he said, his hand on the back of his head.

He closed his eyes, " As annoying as this whole Fury quest sounds, I'd be even more annoyed if I didn't return the favor. " he said.

Eryn suddenly smiled, " Right? Right, right? " she chirped, " See? You really are a nice guy after all! " she said, happy that he didn't leave.

Fang opened his eyes, "But, I do have one condition. " he spoke up.

"... Condition? "

Then some voices can be heard through the forest.

"Tch, I guess some of those guards are still alive. Friggin' persistent. " he said as he took a battle stance.

Eryn glows brightly again and enters Fang's Fury," _All right, now that your Tension's high enough, you can Fairize!_ " Eryn cute voice cried out.

"Fairice? Is that sorta like fried rice!? " Fang said, totally thinking about food.

 _"Idiot! It's pronounce "Fairize"! There's no "-ice" in it! "_ Eryn scowled.

"What does this Fairide thing even do!? " he scowled back, as the fox girl who is watching the whole time sweat drops.

"They sure are a great pair... "

 _"Stop talking and just shout it out! Fairize! "_

"Just shout it out? Okay... Fairice! " he raised his sword, but nothing seems to happen.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Nothing happened. I look like an idiot just now! " he scowled looking at his Fury.

 _"You are an idiot! Like I said, it's not 'Fairice', it's 'Fairize!' Do it again, and make sure you pronounce the 'z'! "_ Eryn scowled as Fang sigh.

Fang throws the sword to the air while shouting,"Fairize! " as the sword stabs him in the chest and a magic circle appears behind him.

As the light fades, half of Fang's body were covered in an armor(dunno how to describe google it.)

"Whoooa! What the heck? I transformed? " Fang said, shocked with his new appearance.

"Interesting~ " she said as she looks at Fang with seductive eyes that turned back to the cute one.

" _This combat form is what happens when you merge with mine. It's called Fury Form!_ " she chirped.

"Wait! Wasn't this sword stabbed through my stomach earlier!? And why did I pose like that? " Fang asked, a little bit angry, " Th-This is so damn embarrassing... " he said, a little bit embarrassed.

 _"With this, your combat strength has increase drastically! C'mon, let's go! "_ she said.

"So Fairize basically transformed me, right? Then wouldn't it be cooler if I shouted 'It's Henshin time! ' or something? "

 _"Argh, jeez! You're so nitpicky! I said 'Let's go ' so that means fight already! "_ she scowled.

"Seriously, I need a better explanation... "

 _"C'mon let's gooooooo! "_ she whines.

Fang battles them till they defeated and then Eryn comes out of the sword.

"This is the power of a Fury, and the power of a bond between you and me. " Eryn chirped.

"Gotcha. I thought a bond would be a hassle, but if it lets me bust out awesome power like that, then I guess its not so bad. " he said, admiration in his voice.

"So, what was that condition you mentioned earlier? " Eryn asked out of nowhere.

"... I'm the one who decides my fate, even if I had to will that fate into existence. Make sure you never forget about that. " he said with his fist beside him, he sounded like a hero for a moment.

"Wow~! A handsome and idiot boy with awesome words~! " the fox girl said, still hiding from them.

"Wow! That sounds really cool for some reason! But what exactly do you mean by that? " she asked.

"..."

"Basically, I'm gonna eat when I wanna eat, and sleep when I wanna sleep. " he said, making the fox girl fell anime style.

"Why, you simple-minded... Fine. " she said, agrees with his condition.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter2 A Masochist And Her Cui Puppy

**I'll reply to reviews on this fanfic.**

 **Sageman: Thanks for the first review, and I'll try to NOT follow ALL of them.**

 _ **Disclaimer:AYFXA doesn't own Fairy Fencer F and the dialogues, only his OCs.**_

* * *

The scene shows the fox girl, walking around a town which is crowded with people going on their daily basis.

She was walking with her body bents a little, her tails were flail down as so were her ears," Uwahh! " she screamed to the sky, she stops walking, stood still and hold her head with both arms.

"Why did I lost track off them in the village?! I was right on their backs a second ago.. " she said as she bents back body and starts walking again.

You should've keep track off them everytime Onu Nikxof, " the man besides her said, he was wearing a butler costume and has teal green hair and eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Raus, besides, " she turned around to him, "Don't give me orders. " she said, with a threatening voice and face, but he didn't even flinced.

"That's not going to work on me, you know that well. " he said, sending his own death glare, as she shivers to her knees.

"Sumimase... " she apologized, bowed slightly.

* * *

After a few minutes...

Onu sighed in disappointment, with Raus having a stressed look on his face.

"Why couldn't we find him...? " she said, a little bit sad as Raus puts his finger on his chin.

"Perhaps they may have gone on another place to find a "Fury" I heard. " he guessed.

"Is that so... then where are they heading anyway? "

"..."

The duo fell in despair, as everything was about to losing hope Raus bumped into somebody.

"Oh sorry. " he apologized as he raised his hand to the person.

He look at the fallen person and stares at her, she is 12 and half year old girl with bright blue eyes and medium-long, pale blonde colored hair with wave nearing the bottom. She wears a blue bow tied onto a headband, matching her frilly blue and white dress. At the neck and on each side of the skirt rests dull red bows with gold broaches in the middle with a heart etched on them. She also wears red chunky shoes with red bows at the tongue of each, white pantyhose, and a single brown bracelet. On her back Lola carries a huge red coin purse.

She took his and Raus apologized, she flared up a little at the sight of the butler, " Hi, my name is Lola, are you interested in finding some information? " she said in a cute tone as Onu had a light bulb on her head.

"Aha! Hey Lola could you tell us about a guy named Fang passing by~? " she said as Lola smiles widen.

"I did- "

"Yes! " she fist-pumped on her side.

"But it will cost you a lot of money~ " she said, freezing Onu in shocked.

"W-W-W-Well- " Onu was about to speak until Raus interrupted her.

"How much? " she jaw drops as Lola whispers the amount of money and he pays it, with cash coming out of his pocket.

"W-Wh-Wh-Where did you get all that!? " she shrieked.

"By doing some jobs I found two hours ago. " she sweat drops.

"Well, we payed for it, now Lola, " she turned her gaze at Lola, " The Info. " she glare daggers at her with a menacing face.

"Sure~ you see, Fang and Eryn met me just about a few minutes ago- "

"What!? " Onu shouted as Lola clears her throat.

"They're heading to Sol Plain to find a Fury there! " she chirped as Raus took Onu's hand and started running in a speed of light.

"See you guys again~! " she said as the duo disappeared in blink of a star.

* * *

 **Sol Plains...**

"So this is the Sol Plains... " Eryn said, looking around to see a grassy field and some giant mechanical parts everywhere, " Wow, this place is enormous. " she said with a surprised expression.

Fang catches up to her, "...Hey, why don't we set up a camp here and call it quits for the today? " he asked, in a tired tone.

"It's too early to feel tired! " she scowled at Fang, " C'mon let's go! " she said, running ahead.

"Fine, fine. " Fang replied, following her lead.

* * *

After a long walking and fighting, they've reached their goals.

"Ah, is that it? " Eryn asked, seeing a sword stabbed to the ground, " That thing lodged over there. That has to be the Fury. " she said to Fang who was beside her.

"Jeez, you're working me to the bone. Let's just hurry up and pull it out so we can get outta here already. " Fang said moving ahead.

"Wait, hold on... * sniff, sniff* Something smells yummy! " Fang said as he headed to the source of smell, leaving the Fury behind.

He then saw a table, filled with food, " Oh, that looks tasty! " he said with an excited face.

""Hey, Fang! What about the Fury!? The Fury! " Eryn scowled him, but he ignores her.

Then he saw a fair-skinned teenage 18-year-old girl with pink eyes and long, flowing white hair worn with a black frilled headband that has a bow on each side of the head, where big pink gems sit. Her outfit consists of a short black and white frilly dress with black frilled cuffs on each wrist, along with black shoes that have white markings. Her stockings are white, with the right one having a garter on the top. Around her neck is a black ribbon with a pink gem, and on her left foot is a silver charm with a pink gem in the middle, holding a tea cup with both hands.

On the table is a puppy with long bushy ears matching it's tail. On each ear is a big circle with a line, along with a few parts of hair at the top of the head. It's eyes are dark red, and at it's neck they wears a dark colored bow with thin white lines on each part, and a bright pink gem in the middle.

"Weary traveler, you must be exhausted. I have just brewed some chamomile tea. You are welcome to partake of it with me. " the girl said in a polite tone.

"Sweet! That's awful kind of you. " Fang praised her, as she smirks in the shadows.

"W-Wait a minute, Fang. Anyone can see this is clearly suspicious. " Eryn said, with worried eyes.

As Fang drink it, he suddenly fell to the ground.

"Ugh, m-my body... I can't move... " he said, lying on the ground.

"Was that paralytic tea!? Jeez Fang, you moron. I told you this was suspicious. " she scowled at the idiot Fang.

"Who... the hell are you? " Fang asked, struggling while looking at the manipulative stranger.

"Oh my. Not a word of gratitude after I served you some delicious tea? How rude. " she said, standing up from her seat, "Well, it matters not. My name is Tiara, and this is my fairy partner Cui. " she introduced herself and her partner/fairy.

"Cui! Cui! " the puppy chirped looking at Fang with a bright smile.

"You still have much to learn about being a Fencer if you fell for such a cliche trick. " Tiara said, staring down at him.

* * *

At the background...

Onu and Raus has reached Sol Plains and have tracked Fang and Eryn, only to watch the scene unfold.

"How dare she do that to the cute guy. " Onu said, looking at Tiara with gritted teeth and slight anger on her face.

"Calm down, Onu. We watch how this goes first... " Raus said, holding her down as she flinched and roll her eyes.

* * *

"You have learned a valuable lesson, yes? As a token of gratitude, I shall accept this Fury on your behalf. " Tiara said, heading towards the sword.

"H-Hold on! That's just downright dirty... " Fang said, struggling to get up.

"Sure you jest, for am I squeaky clean. Now then, drink. " she said, shoving a cup into Fang's mouth.

"Wh-What the heck is this? More poison? " he said, closing his mouth.

"No, it's an antidote. I cannot bear the thought of leaving you in this state. " she said as she forcefully tries to enter the antidote inside Fang's mouth, "If you consume this, you'll be able to move in roughly five minutes. During those five minutes, I shall take my leave of you. " she said, harshly.

"Ngh, I thought you were being kind for a second, but you're really just a lowdown, dirty trickster. " he said, looking at her, while gritting his teeth.

"The only dirty here is your face. Your fairy friend has quite a shameful face, too. Hm, I suppose you two are meant to be. " she said.

The duo behind the background gasped as Eryn fumes in anger, " WH-WHAT DID YOU SAY!? " she scowled.

"Tell me about it. She got a really foul mouth, too. " Fang said, a little bit scathed by Tiara's word.

"Oh my. It seems we're getting along rather swimmingly. " she said, in a calm and excited tone.

"Now's not the time for you two to get along! " Eryn scowled, her veins are throbbing.

"Y-You're right. Hey, you stuck-up bitch! You've got a really crappy attitude! You better watch your back from now on! " he said, insulting Tiara.

"H-How can you say something so dreadful!? " she then starts sparkling in excitement, " Ah, oh... but... For some reason, I am getting... rather excited. " she said as Onu vomits in the background as Raus pats her back.

"What's wrong with this chick...? " Eryn said with a disgusted look.

"I hate masochist... " Onu said as she continues to vomit again.

Tiara pulled out the Fury, "Now that I have the item I was after, I shall take my leave of you. Good day. " she said as she walks away.

"Ah, h-hey! Wait! Hold on! _Damn it! "_ she said/thought, "Fang, get it together! We need to go after her! " Eryn scowled at the poor Fang.

He tries to move, "My body's still paralyzed. I can't move... " he said, still struggling to moves.

After 5 minutes, Fang recovered, and start chasing after Tiara and Cui, Onu and Raus, who were sneaking from behind, silently follows them while helping under the shadows.

* * *

Tiara was walking through the field as suddenly a man, with a sword on his neck appears.

"Oh my. Who are you? " she asked, in a rather calm voice.

"Heh heh heh, I'm a low-level hoodlum. It's customary to encounter someone like me at this point. " the guy said while smirking, " Now shut up and hand over that Fury. " he demanded, pointing his sword at Tiara.

"How drool, I have nothing to give to someone as boring and uninspired as you. " she insulted him.

"Tch, then I guess I gotta use force to claim my prize. I might as well snag you will I'm at it, too. " he said, standing in a battle stance," Heh heh, I can't wait to see that cute face of yours after it's soaked with tears. " he said as he was about to move until.

"I wanna see that too. " a voice inquired.

Both of them turned around to see Fang and Eryn standing in a heroic style.

"Huh!? Who the hell are you guys!? " the Hoodlum Fencer said.

"Oh my. So you decide to pursue me. Fang... was it?" Tiara said as he- " I understand, you've come to shower me with love. Hmhmhm, you certainly are an adorable boy. " she said, sparkling.

"That's not why! " Fang inquired.

"You! Are you this woman's ally!? " the bandit said pointing at Tiara with his blade.

Fang instantly said, "Nope. "

Tiara interrupt, " Yes, that is correct. This is my loyal servant. " she said as she goes behind Fang, " Oh Fang! This bothersome rogue is attempting to force himself upon me. Could you be a dear and assist me? " Tiara acted as Raus looks with a nod.

"That girl is pretty good. " he praised Tiara.

"Don't give her compliment! " Onu said at him while pulling him back to their hiding spot.

"Who the heck is gonna help you...? " Eryn said, disgusted at her acting.

"Heh, so you're also a Fencer, huh? Good timing. Hand over your Fury, too. " he demanded.

"Aw crap... " Eryn said as the bandit comes closer.

"...Damn, I guess I've no choice now. " Fang said as Eryn enters Fang's Fury and he stood in a battle stance.

* * *

After the battle...

Fang defeated the bandit, as he runs away from them.

"Good work, Fang. You are quite strong. " Tiara praised her as Eryn exited Fang's Fury.

Fang and Eryn looks bewildered.

"Oh my. Is there something wrong? " she asked.

"Nah, I'm just surprised. I totally pegged you for someone who'd run away while we were fighting. " he explained.

"I completely agree. " Eryn joins in.

" There is no way I would do something so uncouth. " Tiara said, with a bit of angry tone in it," At any rate, I have an idea that will make you both exceedingly happy. " she said while smiling.

"...An idea? " Eryn said, unsure about the idea.

"I shall let both of you become my servants. How does that sounds? Isn't this wonderful? This makes you happy, right? " she said/asked, while sparkling with excitement.

"Huuuh...? " Eryn said, confused.

"I feel much safer travelling with skilled individuals like yourselves. " she said, somehow tries to confused them, " When a helpless, beautiful maiden such as myself travels alone, I am often accosted by all sorts of brigands. " she said while making a helpless face.

"Yeah yeah. " Fang said, ignoring her acting and look at Cui.

"Why you selfish little... Why should *we* teamed up with *you* in the first place!? " she said, pointing at Fang and herself, then at Tiara.

She raises an eyebrow, " Oh my. This would be beneficial for you as well. Having more party during combat is advantageous, right? " she pinpointed out one reason, " Additionally, a relative of mine manages a nearby inn, so I could also provide you a place to rest for the night. " she spoke up as the duo were speechless.

Eryn spoke up," Gimme a break! Why should we travel with an underhanded,conniving,two-faced- - "

"Does that inn have tasty food? " Fang asked, almost sounded like a child.

"Certainly. I heard that they acquired a chef from 5-star restaurant. " she said as Fang lightens up.

"All right, let's team up! " Fang proposed.

Eryn eyes widen, "You're just saying that for the food, aren't you!? " she scowled at him.

"No, that's not the only reason. She's right. Battles will be very easier if there's three of us. " he said.

"It'll be easier to collect the Furies, too. " he added.

"... You better not make her collect the Furies while you slack off. " she scowled at Fang.

Fang ignores her, "Anyway, take me to that inn of yours. I wanna know what 5-star food taste like. " he said as Tiara giggles.

"Yes. Please follow me. " she said as she leads the way, Fang followed her from behind.

"Hey, wait a sec! " Eryn said, the one who's falling back behind, "...HEEEEY! " she shouted.

The hiding duo came out as they saw Eryn running after them.

"So, that girl are gonna be in your way, right? " Raus said to Onu as she sigh.

"You're right... I can't do anything about it as well. " she said, sighed in disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A desert with some giant mechanical parts can be seen an old man with a small little girl is being robbed by three Hoodlum Fencer with each different clothing.

"I-I don't care what happens to me. Just spare my grandchild's life, please... " the old man traveller begged at the bandit as they smirks evilly.

"Grandpa! " the little girl said.

"Shut up! If you keep blabbing, I'll kill you with one blow! " the first bandit said, label as Bandit A.

"If you wanna save yourselves, hurry up and folk over all your stuff! " the second bandit said, in a threatening tone, he's Bandit B.

"Leave that kid with us, too. Don't worry, we're not gonna kill her. " the last bandit said, acting the leader and label-ed as Bandit C, " We'll make sure we make a good price for her.. after we had some fun with her first. " he said while laughing to the air.

"E-Eek! " the old man panicked, worried about his grandchild.

"Nooooo! " the girl traveller shrieked, as she were being pulled away.

Suddenly a sandstorm appears.

"Whoa! What the heck...!? " Bandit A says, while blocking the sands from entering his eyes.

"Ah crap, a sandstorm!? " Bandit B cursed.

"Pardon me. You seem to be in some trouble. " a man said, as the sandstorm dies down.

(Appearance on wikipedia is not available, somebody help meeee!)

"H-Huh...? Y-You're... " the old man pointed at the man.

"Wh-Who the hell are you? " Bandit A said as he pointed his sword at the man.

"Where'd you come from? " Bandit B said, showing a little fear.

"Why are you here!? " Bandit C asked.

"What would you like to know about me? " the man asked, cooly, " My name? My way of life? Or perhaps... my prowess with a sword? " he said.

And then, in a flash, two slashes of light can be seen.

"Gah! " Bandit A cried out, being hit back to the ground.

"Aghhhh! " Bandit B shrieked.

"Eeeek! " Bandit C shouted.

The three bandits stumble to the ground, dead...

"My name is Sherman... Not that it matters to the matters to the dead. " he coldy says as he stares at the bodies, while smiling innocently.

"[Sherman, enemy forces has received additional reinforcement.] " a high-tech robot said, appearing out of nowhere.

Suddenly, a new bandit appears.

"Wh-What's going on here!? My loyal minions! They're... Why you! I won't forgive this...! " the Bandit Boss said.

"I see... you wish to follow them into the afterlife. This will not be pleasant for you. " Sherman said, in a rather calm tone, " Ryushin, release your full power and prepare for assembly. " he ordered.

"[Negative. Enemy strength inadequate to warrant assembly. Probability of victory at your current power is 100%.]

"I would prefer to hold back nothing back when facing my enemies, but in this case, I'll make an exception. " he said while staring at the robot.

"Y-You bastard! I dunno what the hell you're talking about, but no one makes a fool outta me! I'll cut you too pieces! " the bandit said, running to the duo as suddenly, two slashes can be seen.

"Gyaaaaah! " he said, before died while looking at the sky.

"Your prognosis were correct, Ryushin. " Sherman praised his partner, " Now then... are you injured, sir? " he asked, looking at the shocked old man and his grandchild.

As the old man and the little girl gave thanks to Sherman and Ryushin, they left, leaving as some flowers grow nearby, making a beautiful scenery one can imagine before walking away...

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**


End file.
